Delivery and/or transportation of bulky cargo is a common feature of present society. In some cases, this can be commonly done by transporting the cargo in the beds of pickup trucks. It can be difficult for some users to unload cargo from the beds of pickup trucks. Some users cannot climb into the bed of a pickup truck in order to unload the cargo. There are some devices that can assist users in unloading cargo from a pickup truck. However, these devices are not simple enough and/or lightweight enough to operate. A majority of these devices require installation on to a bed of a pickup truck, which can be difficult for some users to complete. Also, a majority of these devices are not compatible with beds of pickup trucks that contain a cover or similar object.
An objective of embodiments of the present invention is to provide users with a device that is a ball and rope device to aid in unloading a pickup truck bed. Embodiments of the present invention intend to provide users with a lightweight and simple device to handle in unloading cargo from a bed of a pickup truck. Embodiments of the present invention intend to provide users with a device that does not require installation onto a bed of a pickup truck in order to unload cargo from a bed of a pickup truck. Embodiments of the present invention intend to be compatible with all pickup truck beds.